Fairy Tail Children
by InsanityReplay
Summary: Different pairings for both Lucy and my OC Weiß from my other fairy tail fanfic! Many Oneshots and I am open to suggestions :) Hope everyone enjoys
1. Dreyar Children

Laxus and Weiß Dreyar's children

"Get back here you brats" snapped a blonde man in his late twenties as ran after his 6 year old triplets who had definitely inherited their mother's playfulness.

He chased after his brats all the way to the guild while wheezing slightly he sat at the bar and asked Mira for a really strong coffee.

"Dad" asked his eldest son Blitzen, Blitzen had inherited blonde hair and had his mother's stunning amber eyes and light brown skin. "What?" he answered him tiredly.

"When's Mama coming back?" his second son asked him gently, turning to face his second son Liebt and study him gently. The boy had inherited his mother's chocolate brown hair but had his stormy blue eyes and skin tone. "Soon Liebt, sometime today I believe" he replied watching his son's face brighten up immediately.

"Ja!" shouted his youngest who was bouncing up and down in the bar stool next to him, he scowled gently "don't do that Freude it's dangerous", his youngest immediately stopped and mumbled an apology. Freude also had his blonde hair but it was also curly like his mother's which complemented his stormy blue eyes nicely.

The door to the guild opened revealing a stunning young woman in her earlier twenties as soon as the three boys saw her they screamed "MAMA", running pass the guild members to hug her, the young woman giggled wearing a gentle smile on her face "Hallo kids" she answered.

The man walked over to her and wrapped his arms around the young woman inhaling her scent "You don't know how good it is to see you Weiß they brats have been a nightmare" he whined.

His wife laughed "They only act like that for you my dear Laxus" Weiß answered smiling while the boys grinned cheekily. Laxus sighed heavily while kissing his wife lovingly on the lips.

He decided that his life was perfect a beautiful, loving wife, 3 amazing kids…

What more in life does he need?

_**Finished~**_

_**I'll be doing pairings of my choosing with children for both Lucy and my OC from my other Fairy Tail story Weiß Drachen but I am open to suggestions as well!**_

_**Translations-**_

_**Freude means joy**_

_**Blitzen means Lightning**_

_**Liebt means love/loved**_

_**Ja means yes**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Dragneel Children

Natsu and Lucy Dragneel's children

"Mum I have a question?" Amber, their 5 year old daughter asked, Lucy turned to look at the pink haired little girl "What is it sweetie" Lucy asked smiling.

"Well how was Maka born?" she asked curiously, Maka was short for her new baby brother Makarov named after Fairy Tail's well-loved guild master and the only child to inherit Lucy's golden hair. Lucy thought to herself how best to explain childbirth to a 5 year old.

At that moment her pink haired husband Natsu walked in with their 7 year old son Igneel who ran up to her excitedly "guess what mum, Gramps said that I can join the Fairy Tail soon!" he shouted. Natsu grinned ruffling Igneel's hair proudly. "That's great honey" Lucy smiled warmly at him hugging Igneel gently.

"Mum you still haven't told me the answer" Amber said pouting, "Oh" Natsu smiled "and what question would that be?" Amber looked at him and questioned "how was Maka born?"

Lucy found it funny the way Natsu paled and then proceeded to flush bright red "Um w-well you, uh s-see…" He started off bravely; "Yes" Amber said hanging on his every word.

"I know the answer!" Igneel stated smugly to his little sister watching her immediately look at him for the answer "Mum pooped him out!" he shouted.

Amber's Brown eyes widened comically, while Lucy shouted "No I didn't!" smacking her son on the head embarrassedly. Natsu literally roared with laughter holding his sides at the scene of his very embarrassed wife, confused son and his little girl who seemed to be frozen with shock. Wiping the tears away from his eyes and walk into the bedroom where Makarov was probably wide awake after hearing the commotion.

Natsu couldn't help but think as he looked into Makarov's amber eyes his family was the best one in the whole of Fiore.

_**The End **___

_**What did you guys think is it okay?**_

_**The next two couples I will do will be… (Dun, dun, dun!)**_

_**Doranbalt/Mest x Lucy**_

_**And**_

_**Laharl x Weiß**_


	3. Drachen Children

Laharl and Weiß Drachen's Children

Laharl couldn't wait to see his beautiful wife and children after such a tedious assignment.

To make the journey back to Magnolia a little easier he started thinking of his for children; Aiya, Yōkina, Ritsu and Sanka.

Aiya and Yōkina were his 7 year old twins; Aiya had inherited his black hair but it was curly like his wife and also his wife's brilliant amber eyes. Yōkina looked exactly like her twin except her hair was straight like his own.

His next child and only son was Ritsu who was 5 years old. Ritsu was the only one to inherit his mother's chocolate brown hair and mocha skin colour but had his deep blue eyes.

Last but not least is their 3 year old daughter Sanka. Sanka looked exactly like himself; black hair, blue eyes and even needed glasses!

Laharl smiled at the thought of his children and looked up seeing he had arrived at his home, as soon as he opened the door 4 blurs came running towards him hugging him tightly shouting "welcome home daddy!"

"I'm home" he answered gently "So what have you been up to today then" he asked his children. Aiya answered saying "We went round Aunty Lucy's and Uncle Bolt's today to play" "Oh really, did your mother go with you?" he questioned knowing that Weiß would probably gossip with her best friend. "Nope mummy said she had to go somewhere" Ritsu told him.

"Really where's Weiß now" he asked gently "Living room" Sanka told him happily.

Laharl smiled at his kids then followed them into the living room where his wife was sitting, she looked up and beamed immediately, standing up and hugging him gently "Hey honey how was the assignment?" Weiß asked him, "It wasn't too bad just boring. What's for dinner?" he asked "Lasagne" she said smiling.

"Mama can we tell Daddy the news now" Yōkina shouted impatiently, Laharl looked at his wife quizzically "News?" Weiß giggled and answered "I hope you're ready for child no.5" putting a hand gently on her stomach.

Laharl blinked "You mean…" "Ja" said his wife smiling "I'm pregnant!" He hugged her lovingly and whispered into her ear "I'm glad I kidnapped you from Fairy Tail" Weiß giggled at him but "answered "me too"

They both smiled and kissed each other but the moment by their children going "Ewwwwwwwww!"

_**The End~**_

_**Hope this is okay, I haven't seen many Laharl pairings and I Love his character!**_

_**Translations of the names~**_

_**Aiya- Love/Loved**_

_**Yōkina- Cheerful**_

_**Sanka- Third daughter**_


	4. Heartifilia Children

Doranbalt and Lucy Heartifilia's Children

It was snowing outside today so Lucy was sat with her three kids in front of the log fire each holding a warm cocoa in their hands.

Her 5 year old boy Seishin was getting impatient and was rubbing his eyes tiredly but stubbornly refused to go to bed in favour of waiting up for his dad to come home. Lucy sighed knowing he had inherited the stubborn streak from her including his golden hair but had his dad's misty grey eyes.

Her second son who was only 3 years old Tsubasa was dozing off in her lap gripping the handle of his finished cocoa. Lucy giggled at this cute sight while threading her hand through her child's soft blue/grey locks that looked so much like his dad's though he was the only child to inherit her warm chocolate brown eyes.

Her last child and only daughter was curled up in front of her snoring lightly as she slept being Tsubasa's twin Kokoro looked exactly like her brother except she had her father's grey eyes.

"Is daddy home yet" mumbled Seishin tiredly, Lucy turned to smile at her sun patting his head gently "soon dear" she answered. At the moment the front door opened to reveal a masculine voicecall "I'm home!" Seishin's face lit up immediately running in to the hall to shout "welcome home daddy!"

The man then laughed picking up his eldest son to look at his wife carrying his other two sleeping children "your late Doran" she chided softly but smiled none the less "welcome home dear" she said quietly tip toeing to kiss his cheek.

As they both tucked their children into bed softly whispering words of adoration to them and closing the door to the bedroom behind them and walked to their own bedroom "Why were you late?" Lucy questioned her husband as she got ready for bed.

Doranbalt turned to look at his wife and smiled "to pick up this" he answered her happily revealing a beautiful silver necklace shaped like a key with a pink crystal heart imbedded in it, Lucy gasped saying "You remembered" taking the necklace from her husband and hugging him happily "Of course I do Happy 5th Wedding Anniversary Lu" He said embracing his wife tighter in his arms.

"Yeah you too" Lucy said happily as the stayed embracing each other until they both fell asleep.

_**End~**_

_**What do you think do they make a good couple **___

_**The translations are…**_

_**Seishin- Soul/Spirit**_

_**Tsubasa- Wings**_

_**Kokoro-Heart**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the next couples will be (drum roll please…)**_

_**GajWeiß and GrayLu**_

_**Til next Time! x**_


	5. Redfox Children

Gajeel and Weiß Redfox's Children

Gajeel sighed tiredly as he walked down the stairs into the living room where his beautiful wife sitting waiting for him patiently. "Did they go to bed alright?" Weiß asked him gently as he crashed next to her wrapping his arms around her lithe form. "Yeah Kai was the only one who mad any fuss" Gajeel answered resting his head on Weiß's shoulder breathing in her exotic scent as she giggled "That's because he is as stubborn as his father" she told him. Kai was their 2 year old son and he had inherited Gajeel's black spiky hair and crimson eyes. "Hah" he snorted "because you're not stubborn at all" Weiß smiled gently at her husband "nope because I'm perfect in every way" Gajeel chuckled throatily "did I mention modest?"

Weiß giggled again and snuggled deeper into Gajeel's embrace "It's the twins birthday next month we should start planning" Gajeel moaned in protest tightening his grip on her and burying his head further into her neck "Not now" he murmured . It would be their non-identical twins 6th birthday meaning loads of hectic children would be coming around their daughter again had gained her father's looks but Lithi had inherited her mother's skin tone and beauty (thank goodness!) and her twin brother Jizou looked exactly like his mother sporting chocolate brown hair and amber eyes.

They had one more child their eldest son Gin was a trouble maker getting into fights Natsu and Lucy's son Igneel He had his mother's hair but his father's eyes which they had been told by Mirajane were a "killer combo."

Gajeel looked glanced at the clock "we should be off to bed Weiß" he said shifting his weight slightly, standing up while carrying his beloved up the stairs towards their bedroom. As he walked closer to the door he noticed it was open slightly he sighed "not again" he mumbled in to his wife's ear but her down to walk into the room to see all 4 of his children curled up on their bed. Weiß cooed looking at her children walking up to Gajeel sighed and kissed him on the cheek, he cocked an eyebrow "and that was for?" he asked puzzled by the sudden affection "for giving me a beautiful family and loving me" she answered as Gajeel got into the bed he snorted "I should be saying that to you" He mumbled as Weiß got in the other side.

"Good Night"

_**Phew~**_

_**What do you think? Sorry I made Gajeel really OOC -.-"**_

_**But I can sort of imagine him as a family man **___

_**Translations~**_

_**Gin means Silver**_

_**Lithi is short for Lithium (metal)**_

_**Jizou means Hell**_

_**And Kai… well I just like the name ^^**_

_**Enjoy xxx**_


	6. Fullbuster Children

Gray and Lucy Fullbuster's Children

Lucy sighed as she walked towards her Guild with her 10 year old daughter Yuki and 6 year old son Tōketsu; both children had her warm brown eyes but had their Dad's black hair.

Tōketsu looked at his mum and said "Daddy is coming home today isn't he?" "Yes dear he certainly is" Lucy answered him with a warm smile, Yuki flashed a smile at her mum "that means I can show him what I've learnt right oh and uncle flame-brain to" her daughter giggled happily. Lucy sighed desperately Gray had taught their children at an early age to call Natsu flame-brain and it seemed both children called Natsu that regardless now.

As they reached the guild doors Lucy was greeted by her oldest friend Weiß who was Yuki and Tōketsu's godmother "hey luce is your man coming home today?" "yepp" Lucy smiled happily sitting next to her friend to chat when she was interrupted by Yuki shouting happily "you're not going to believe what I can do now aunty!" "Oh what's this? A new trick up your sleeve honig?" Weiß asked her smiling.

Suddenly the doors opened making Tōketsu scream "Daddy" running up to the man and hugging the man gave an amused chuckle "Hello my son you're looking stronger every day!" Gray said picking Tōketsu up and sitting him on his hip walking over to where Lucy was sitting and kissing her on the cheek "welcome back" Lucy told him, Gray smiled saying "I'm back".

Yuki sprang towards her father shouting "Dad! Watch this" making a sign with her hands "Ice make… Hammer!" she said freezing about half the guild, both Gray and Lucy were shocked but Gray quickly snapped out of his stupor grinning and praising Yuki "that's my girl but next do it when Flame-brains here so you can freeze him to" Yuki grinned agreeing with her dad while Tōketsu just laughed clapping his hands with glee.

While Lucy just sat there and sighed looking at the scene and smiled joining her family and laughed about what had just occurred and said "I suppose we just proved we are definitely a Fairy Tail family!"

_**Was this Okay done for natpereira hope you enjoyed it especially! :D**_

_**Translations~**_

_**Yuki means snow**_

_**Tōketsu means Frost**_

_**Honig means honey (in German) ;) **_

_**Next Pairs will be…**_

_**StingLu and RogueWeiß**_

_**Hope you enjoy **___


	7. Cheney Children

Rouge and Weiß Cheney's Children

Rouge sighed as he looked at his 11 year old son Jinsei who was scowling at his father, his jet black hair the was wavy which made it fall into his amber eyes "why didn't you tell us mama was going to be late?" he questioned his father "because I knew would act like this" Rouge said to his eldest as he played with his 5 year old twins Himeko and Kin who had both inherited there mother's rich chocolate brown hair but his scarlet eyes.

Jinsei looked at his father curiously "act like what?" he questioned. Rouge straightened up to look at him "look son I know you have a mother complex but Weiß is a tough mage that is the reason we are married and she will be back by tomorrow morning!" he finished watching his son go an interesting shade of red "I DO NOT HAVE A MOTHER COMPLEX!" Jinsei roared at him storming up the stairs.

Rouge sighed shaking his head "Himeko, Kin come here bed time!" he said softly to them as he carried them to their joint room to tuck them in "Night night you two" he whispered kissing both on the forehead "night daddy" they mumbled.

As he walked down the stairs he thought of his wife and smiled, when Weiβ and he first met they had been on opposite sides during the Grand Magic games but Rouge had still found her captivating while she fought against Minerva and Kagura alongside her fellow Guild mate Erza.

After the games he had done everything in his power to make sure the female dragon slayer became his mate and he was rewarded richly. He was awoken out of his thoughts when he heard a feminine voice call "I'm back" he walked to where his wife was standing and kissed her passionately and hugged her tight chuckling when Weiβ asked him what was the matter he simply smiled and replied "It's nothing dear maybe I just have Wife Complex."

**I hope this okay I kinda panicked a bit about making Rouge to OC -.-" but I do think he would make a good father **** See you guys next time Jana~**

**Translations~**

**Jinsei-Life**

**Himeko-Princess**

**Kin-Silver**


	8. Eucliffe Children

Sting and Lucy Eucliffe's Children

Sting was a very happy and proud man as he walked his children towards the local hospital his 12 year old son Tsuyoi who happened to be the spitting image of his mother was looking at him if he was crazy while holding his 7 year old sister, Layla by the hand who's brown eyes blinked at him owlishly "Onii-tan what's wrong with daddy?" she asked timidly as their father looked like he was going to burst into song, her brother smiled at her replying "He's just happy because Mum has had are little brother and sister making him a daddy again" his sister nodded content with the answer.

As they reached their mother's room they could already hear voices on the inside Sting opened the door to reveal their mother sitting in the bed while talking to their Auntie Weiβ and Uncle Rouge, Sting had walked over his eyes brimming with joy as he bent down to kiss his wife's forehead "You've done it again Lucy" he said happily, his wife giggled "Sting dear meet your new son and daughter, Kasai and Hisa" their mother replied beaming handing Sting his son for the first time and her eldest his new sister "remember Tsuyoi it's your job to keep them in line for me" her son sighed and nodded showing his delighted sister the new addition to their family.

Sting beamed at his wife and kissed her gently murmuring "I'm glad I stole you from Salamander's guild and made you my mate" Lucy laughed kissing her husband on the cheek "And that's not the only thing you stole was it?" she told him mischief gleaming in her eyes as he answered "Damn Right!"

**Ah! Finished I was so worried about doing this pairing! I hope you guys understood my little innuendo at the end ;) I love you all and thanks for supporting my stories :D**

**Translations~**

**Tsuyoi-Strong**

**Hisa-long time**

**Kasai-fire**

**Next Duo's to be appearing are *drum roll*…**

**FreedxLucy and BixlowxWei****β**


End file.
